A Lonely Demon (ONE-SHOT)
by Seiichi Ryota-kun
Summary: If Sebastian were to return to the Phantomhive manor, after a century of eating his beloved master's soul. How would he feel? Was the most perfect soul even worth eating? Read and Review please! (Just a one-shot, I'm bad at summaries.)


**Author's Note: I made another One-Shot on Kuroshitsuji. This is great series, and I loved the first season better than the second and "Book of Circus". Do know that this is MADE UP. I only made an Angst on how it was like IF Sebastian did eat up Ciel's soul. Thank you for viewing and check out my other stories if you'd like! **

**A Lonely Demon:**

The Phantomhive manor remained where it was. Even after a century, no one here in London dared to touch it, or move it even from its place…

It was trapped between all the trees surrounding it. Thin brittle branches twisted over the cracked windows of the manor. Heavy greens and vines clung to the icy walls. Burying under the thin cracks of doors and broken stone looking to get just a hint of warmth. It stood with its colors of paint and brick fading from under the canopy. An eerie and lonely abandoned building it was. No one has really tended to the weeds on the ground, the dead leaves and collecting debris of rubble underneath the snow.

There was nothing left anymore….

Bardroy was dead, Tanaka was dead, Mey-Rin was dead, Finny as well. Poor Pluto was nowhere to be found. After that long century, it was of course common that humans die around that time passing. But, it felt like a blink of an eye.

_It was all because that one night…_ he always told himself in sheer regret.

Snow kept falling in large chunks, more and more of this snow spilled into the cracked roofs of the manor, and more continued to conceal it in ice.

The demon slowly approached the abandoned building. His dull ruby colored eyes skimmed over the front yard, to the sides of the building, and at the front door itself. His bare hands ran over the stone railings of the manor as he was approaching the large wooden door. Sebastian tried to remember life as it was back when everyone was even alive...

He could still hear Finny's laugh, Mey-Rin's nervous voice, Bardroy's confident shouts, and Tanaka's calming advice. Pluto's bark even stuck to his head, and though he hated dogs…Pluto was different. Sebastian was surprised that he was missing him as well…

The door hesitated slightly as it was being pushed open. The hinges, rusty and old, gave way slightly and a loud tremendous screech came from them and echoed in the empty halls.

The butler peered inside. The items and furniture still sat in their proper places. Cobwebs were collecting at the corners of the rooms, cracks, and even the floors. Dust was mixed with the snow coming from the hole in the ceiling, and the stairs were giving in since their foundations weren't fixed to stay upright anymore.

Oh how he could go back and stop what he's done…

Sebastian clenched his fists as he walked slowly inside the hallways. His footsteps clicked, and echoed as he was examining the many rooms he found too dear and familiar in his lifetime as a demon. Each room he checked gave him more memories, and more pain. He's never felt such ache before, for anyone, or even for a single place like this.

He's lived here for so long with Ciel and the others that they…

They slowly developed to be like a family to him…

Sebastian stopped at the kitchen. There he walks over to the dusty counter top and touched the fragile tea cups lined up perfectly on a plate. He cringed and he shut his eyes as he set it down.

The contract was done and complete, he had Earl Phantomhive's soul….why did he feel this pain? A demon shouldn't care, he's eaten thousands of souls at a time, why did this one soul matter?!

The question that kept ringing in his ears was,_ "Was it worth it?"_

Sebastian's eyes flashed as he grew frustrated, and shouting in protest he knocks the tea cups aside. Each and every last one of them shattered to pieces on the kitchen's dusty floor.

There was a silence.

The demon dropped to his knees, his eyes locked on the shattered tea cups with agony crossing his expression. "I-I want them back…" he breathed out, gripping the shards of the tea cups in his palms until both his hands began to bleed. "I-I want them back, here…"

The blood made small tapping sounds on the white tiles as the scarlet drops hit them. They dotted the tiles and other shards of tea cups surrounding the retired butler's knees.

_"Sebastian…." _He could hear mainly Ciel's voice. He shut his eyes tightly and refused to look back to that one night, but the memory was pushing at the back of his mind. It commanded to be let out there, and so the memory continues.

_He was in his master's room. Gazing down at the small figure curled up in bed shaking._

_ "So…I guess this is it huh?" Ciel's eyes stared at the wall ahead. Not once did he look at Sebastian as his body shuddered in fear._

But Sebastian knew he was not afraid of him.

He was merely afraid of death…

_"Yes…" he saw himself bow to Ciel, and he watched how he even held back a grimace. "I'll make it as painless as possible, my lord…"_

_ Ciel gulps, and sitting up he finally locked eyes on Sebastian. "Promise me."_

_ "Eh?"_

_ "Promise me you won't make it hurt!" he winced, hugging himself as he grew even more afraid. His eyes flood in tears, and he glances at his own lap not wanting his butler to see the fear he was ashamed of._

Sebastian cringed as he sat on the kitchen floor. Memories were hard to bear when they were bad. The good memories is all he wanted to look back to, not this…

"Young Master…" he said to himself as he rose from the kitchen floor and hurried out the kitchen.

As he ran down the halls, all the memories came flooding back.

_ "I-I promise…" and bowing down to Ciel again, he approached him and leaned over him._

_ Ciel sighed and he glances back up at Sebastian. "You know…for a butler, you were really helpful." He reached up and cups the side of Sebastian's face. "You done so much for me…"_

_ Sebastian saw how surprised he looked that century ago. His eyes wide as he stared down at his beloved master. His soul continued to tug at his stomach, and he started growing more and more hungry as the time passed just standing there. _

He was growing impatient as he was hearing Ciel out. And looking to this day, he was ashamed that he had not heard all of Ciel's words completely. If only he was paying attention…

"Young Master…!" Sebastian ran upstairs and jumps the large missing steps that led to the second floor. He rushes there and the memory kicked in still as he was in the main hallway.

_"Before you take my soul…I just wanted you to know that I'm so grateful…"_

Sebastian turned the corner of the hallway and rushes for his used-to-be master's room.

_"Thank you…"_

_ He heard himself grunt and he saw how harshly he grabbed Ciel and slammed him on the bed. _

_ Ciel's eyes widened and he grimaced. Tears coating his cheeks he now grew even more afraid than he was before. "S-Sebastian-!"_

The retired butler rushes into Ciel's bedroom, he stopped there and gazed around at the many unlit candles sitting around on the dresser top and nightstand. There under all the snow from the hole above lied Ciel's skeleton. His body was left to rot, left to remain alone…

"Young master….." Sebastian slowly approached the skeleton and taken it's hand. A wet substance dripped off his chin, and he realized.

He was crying…

_ Ciel's skin grew pale as his soul was harshly being torn from his flesh. His eyes wide and staring at Sebastian as he was screaming and gripping his tailcoat. He remembered how his master shook like a panicked animal from underneath him._

_ "…." He exhales and pulling from Ciel he gazed down at him. From being glad to have eaten the most perfect soul, a guilt tugged at his heart strings when his eyes stayed locked onto him._

_ "S-Sebas….tian….." Blood dripped out of Ciel's mouth and he reached out to Sebastian with an arm shaking. It dropped to his side. "Thank you….t-t-thank you…." _

_ After his choking and sputtering, he passed._

Sebastian's grip on the skeleton's hand never released. He wanted to go back and not take his master's soul. But there was no way of going back wasn't there…?

The retired butler had to live this memory over and over again…

Until maybe he himself, will die….

Slowly Sebastian leaned down to Ciel's skeleton and kissed the forehead of the skull.

And again the question run in his ears._ "Was it worth it?"_

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, if you like, please leave a comment below? _**


End file.
